Sonrisa de angel
by Adarae
Summary: Por fin lo termine disfrutad del capitulo doce y dejadme notitas ^-^
1. El cambio

  
Capitulo 1: El cambio 

Intentaba estudiar para el examen de pociones del día siguiente, solo hacia una semana que habían empezado las clase y ya tenían un examen, aunque realmente no le preocupaba mucho, esa era su asignatura preferida. Miro el libro sin ver muy bien las letras, y sin darse cuenta su mente volvió a ir al mismo lugar de siempre.  
Se aparto con rabia un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara, no entendía muy bien su decisión de dejarse crecer el pelo, y por supuesto su padre lo había entendido aun menos.  
- ¿Es que quieres ser como ese Weasley? - Grito con cólera Lucius - ¿Desde cuando un Malfoy tiene el pelo largo?, mañana quiero verlo otra vez corto.  
Pero el pelo seguía largo y se alegraba de ello, en realidad le gustaba el aspecto que le daba, y además las chicas le decían que estaba muy guapo. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro ante el pensamiento.  
Se levanto dejando por imposible la idea de estudiar esa tarde.  
- Chicos voy a dar una vuelta - Dijo a sus compañeros.  
- ¿Te acompañamos?- Preguntaron solícitos.  
- No, quiero estar solo - contesto mientras salía de la habitación.  
Crabbe y Goyle se miraron extrañados, Draco salía todos los días a la misma hora y siempre solo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo pronto de sus cabezas y volvieron su atención a los libros, no querían suspender los exámenes y tener que repetir curso.  
Malfoy paseaba por los alrededores del castillo. Estaba distraído intentando entender un poco mejor lo que le estaba ocurriendo cuando escucho una voz.  
- Nunca lo creerías Hermione, así que deja de torturarme - Dijo una voz divertida acercándose.  
Draco miró a su alrededor buscando un sitio donde ocultarse, descubrió un arbusto y lo usó como escondite improvisado.  
- No es justo - protestó la otra chica - yo siempre te lo cuento todo.  
Ginny la miró, sonrió mientras se sentaba en la hierba justo delante del arbusto y hacia señales a su amiga de que se sentase junto a ella.  
- Hermione se que me cuentas todo, pero esto es diferente, esto podría acabar con nuestra amistad para siempre.  
- Vale no insistiré mas.  
Draco miraba a las chicas cada vez con mas desesperación, parecía que no se iban a ir nunca, además odiaba tener a esa sangre sucia tan cerca, se río de si mismo, ya ni eso le sonaba tan convincente. La otra chica le era familiar, la miró con mas detenimiento, pelo rojo, piel clara, ojos azules ... desde luego apestaba a Weasley por los cuatro costados, debía ser la hermana pequeña del piojoso de Ron, había algo mas que no lograba recordar, algo que llamaba a la puerta de su memoria incesantemente.  
- Ginny yo me voy ya, ¿vienes?  
- No, adelántate yo iré enseguida.  
Hermione se alejo con paso decidido, en dirección a la casa de Gryffindor y pronto se perdió de vista.  
- Señor Malfoy, ¿No le enseño su madre que es de mala educación espiar a la gente? - Dijo ella sin volverse.  
- ¿Por qué iba yo a espiar a una maldita sangre sucia y a una pobretona? - respondió intentando ser lo mas hiriente posible mientras salía de su escondite.  
¿A que ha venido eso? pensó Espero que no empiece a llorar sacudió la cabeza intentando mandar lejos esos pensamientos que no eran suyos, en realidad eso era lo que buscaba verla llorar, humillarla y sentirse superior por ello.  
Unas carcajadas rompieron su línea de pensamiento, entonces ella se volvió y lo miro con aquellos preciosos ojos azules.  
- Draco, Draco, a veces eres tan absolutamente adorable - comentó ella mientas se le acercaba hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente.  
- ¿Crees que eso aún puede afectarme?, ya no te tengo miedo - susurro ella - he crecido Malfoy, quizás deberías seguir mi ejemplo - prosiguió, luego se separo y empezó a irse, pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos se volvió.  
- Por cierto el pelo largo te hace parecer muy sexy - Le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue dejándolo completamente aturdido.  
Esa chica era la misma a la que hacia huir el año pasado, no podía creerlo. La verdad es que solo tenia un año menos que él así que ya debía andar por los 15 y realmente estaba preciosa. Draco se reprendió a si mismo por esos pensamientos y volvió cabizbajo a la torre.  
Ron estaba sentado en la sala común y cuando vio entrar a su hermana hizo lo mismo de siempre.  
- Hola Ginny, ¿¿vienes de la biblioteca de buscar como se hace un filtro de amor??, todos sabemos que con esa cara nunca conseguirás novio.  
- ¿Harry como puedes soportar a este crío como amigo, no sabes que arruina tu reputación?- Contesto ella subiendo por las escaleras sin dignarse a mirar a su hermano, mientras Harry estallaba en carcajadas.  
- Traidor - dijo Ron enfadado a su amigo.  
- Tienes que reconocer que ha sido muy gracioso - contesto este.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny la veo cambiada?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Fred y George la estuvieron torturando todo el verano, supongo que eso hace duro a cualquiera - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Creo que esto es más profundo- murmuro Harry para si mientras miraba a otro lado.  



	2. Un amor prohibido

Capitulo 2: Un amor prohibido 

Ginny estaba sentada sola en su habitación y unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.  
- ¿Ginny podemos dar un paseo? - pregunto una voz conocida.  
- Claro Harry - contesto ella levantándose y dirijiendose hacia la puerta.  
Bajaron juntos a la sala común y fueron a decirles a Ron y Hermione que los verían en la cena. El par de tortolitos estaban cogidos de la mano y con las cabezas juntas murmurándose dios sabe que cosas.  
- Ejem, esto ... Hermione, Ron nos vemos en la cena - Dijo Harry atropelladamente.  
Los aludidos se separaron y los miraron un poco avergonzados.  
- ¿A dónde vais?- Pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido - Potter eres mi mejor amigo, pero te matare si pones una mano sobre mi hermana.  
- Mira idiota - dijo Ginny - Harry puede ponerme una mano encima o las dos, si yo le doy mi permiso, deja de pensar en mi como en una niña ya tengo 15 años.  
Harry y Hermione se miraron asombrados ante lo que acababa de decir, pero luego se pusieron a reír como locos, mientras Ron los miraba con rencor mal disimulado.  
La pelirroja cogió la mano del muchacho y lo saco a rastras de la torre. Ella iba muy deprisa, sin saber muy bien que camino tomar, entonces notó como algo tiraba de su mano y la obligaba a detenerse.   
- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - pregunto Harry en un murmullo.  
- Estoy enfadada con Ron, es un imbécil - contesto mientras se volvía y se abrazaba a Harry.  
- En realidad no piensa esas cosas, sabes que es su manera de decirte que se preocupa por ti - dijo abrazándola con fuerza.  
- Lo sé - comento suspirando - pero es tan difícil ser la menor de siete hermanos, y más siendo chica. Odio tener que ocultarles que salimos.  
- Pues díselo, déjame gritarlo a los 4 vientos, odio no poder abrazarte, ni besarte cuando están ellos delante.  
Ella lo miró y se fundieron en un beso que borro de su mente el enfado, a su hermano y todo lo que no fuesen ellos dos.  
Se separaron y se tumbaron en la hierba a ver el precioso atardecer cogidos de la mano.  
**************** FLASH BACK*********************  
El calor era sofocante en la madriguera, Hermione y Ginny no podían dormir, así que decidieron levantarse e ir al río cercano a bañarse.  
- ¿Se lo decimos a los chicos? - pregunto Hermione con los ojos chispeantes.  
Su amiga la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa.  
- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con ver a mi hermano en bañador y cubierto de agua? - dijo con guasa.  
- Ginny - dijo la otra chica poniéndose como un tomate - ¿y si te oyen?.  
- ¿Oír que? - Pregunto el pelirrojo a sus espaldas.  
- Nada - comento Hermione mientras sentía su corazón latir con mas fuerza- íbamos al río, ¿queréis venir?.  
Ron miro a Harry que estaba justo detrás suyo y los dos asintieron. Así que los cuatro se pusieron los bañadores, cogieron las toallas y salieron de la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez en el exterior empezaron a correr para alejarse de allí lo antes posible.  
- ¿Que haces en la ventana cariño?- pregunto el señor Weasley.  
- Recordar mi juventud - respondió soñadora la madre de Ron.  
- ¿Como?.  
- Nada, vuélvete a dormir - contestó ella volviéndose a la cama y abrazando a su marido.  
Pronto llegaron al río y se tumbaron en la hierba sin parar de reír, cuando se calmaron, se empezaron a desvestir, mientras Ron se quitaba su camiseta Ginny le dio un codazo a Hermione y lo señalo con la cabeza. Su amiga la miró horrorizada y colorada como un tomate. Ella la miro y empezó a reírse.  
Los chicos las miraron extrañadas.  
- ¿Cuál es el chiste? - preguntó Ron con la mosca detrás de la oreja.  
- No lo entenderías, mejor vamos a darnos un baño - contestó Ginny.  
Estuvieron un buen rato en el agua, entonces Harry noto como una diminuta mano cogía la suya y le tapaba la boca, entre la oscuridad y que no llevaba las gafas se asusto un poco, aunque Voldemort había sido derrotado aún estaba un poco paranoico.  
- Harry ven conmigo, estos dos necesitan un poco de intimidad.- susurro Ginny.  
Él se dio la vuelta, la miró con una sonrisa y asintió. Ron y Hermione estaban enzarzados en una pelea de ahogadillas y ni notarían su ausencia.  
Se alejaron un poco y se sentaron sobre la hierba, la suave brisa sobre sus casi desnudos cuerpos, hacia que se sintiesen realmente bien.  
- ¿Me vas a explicar lo que esta pasando? - pregunto Harry rompiendo el silencio.  
Ella lo miró para contestarle y casi se le para el corazón, estaba guapisimo con el pelo revuelto sobre la cara, la cabeza levemente inclinada y esos ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad.  
- Y bien - dijo con impaciencia.  
- Esto ... es que a Hermione le gusta mi hermano, y yo pense en ayudarla un poco - dijo ella bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿Y si a mi también me gustase Hermione? - dijo él en un murmullo.  
No había contado con eso pensó ella mordiéndose el labio, mientras se abrazaba las piernas Esta enamorado de Mione, creo que me voy a morir  
Entonces notó como Harry se acercaba, entonces le puso una mano en la barbilla y levantó su cabeza mirándola divertido.  
- ¿Sabes una cosa?, siempre te estas mordiendo el labio, debe ser algo divertido o no lo harías, ¿me dejas probar? - dijo con sorna inclinándose sobre ella y mordiendo su labio con delicadeza sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar.  
Ginny estaba alucinada, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración completamente alterada, él la había besado ...... bueno casi. Harry la miraba y una sonrisa descasaba en sus labios.  
- Ahora lo entiendo - prosiguió él - con unos labios tan dulces cualquiera se resiste a morderlos.  
Toda la mordacidad de Ginny había desaparecido, ¿era real o solo era un sueño maravilloso?.  
- Harry, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó con lagrimas asomando a sus ojos.  
- Muy sencillo - contestó el cogiéndole la mano - por que eres preciosa, por que tus ojos me recuerdan al profundo océano, tu sonrisa de ángel me enloque y sin ti siento que me ahogo.  
Ella lo miró con incredulidad, se lanzo sobre él y empezó a cubrirlo de besos.  
- Te quiero, tequierotequierotequiero - decía ella mientras lo seguía besando por toda la cara y el cuello.   
Harry estaba tendido sobre la hierba, Ginny estaba sobre él y eso para un chico con 16 años recién cumplidos, es lago que aumenta la temperatura. Sonrojándose un poco puso sus manos sobre la cintura y empezó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, mientras con los labios intentaba atrapar los besos de ella.  
Cuando sus labios se juntaron noto un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, entonces Harry, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, empezó a pasar su lengua suavemente por los labios de ella hasta que los abrió y entonces empezaron a besarse en profundidad y pronto los suspiros llenaron el claro.  
Un poco mas tarde se reunieron con los otros dos que estaban sonrojados y cogidos de la mano.  
*****************Fin del Flasback *********************  
Ginny se estrecho aún mas contra Harry intentando que sus temores se calmasen.  
- ¿Que te pasa Ginny? - preguntó él.  
- Es lo mismo de siempre, tengo miedo de que mis hermanos nos descubran.  
- No te preocupes, se nos ocurrirá algo.  
- Tengo una idea - dijo ella sentándose.  
- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- Pregunto interesado.  
- Puedo fingir que me gusta otro.  
- ¿Quién se merece que tus hermanos lo odien? Además no me gustaría hacer daño a alguien haciendo que se enamore de ti.  
- Se de alguien a quien nunca podría gustarle, y a ese alguien mis hermanos ya lo odian.- Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa malévola.  
- ¿A quien?- Preguntó el con intriga.  
- Draco Malfoy - Dijo ella, mientras Harry la miraba con incredulidad, pero lo penso durante un segundo y se dio cuenta de que el plan era perfecto.  
- ¿Y si me sigues besando? - le pregunto ella con picardía, y se pusieron a ello con entusiasmo.  



	3. la incursion primera parte

Capitulo 3: La incursión (primera parte)  
  
Ginny empezó a llevar a cabo su plan, cada vez que veía a Draco le ponía ojitos, y suspiraba, consecuentemente toda la parte masculina del clan Weasley que quedaba en el colegio lo odio aún más. Entre unas cosas y otras pasó el primer trimestre, y todos se prepararon para volver a casa, bueno casi todos, los Weasley no volvían ningún año y Harry tampoco, así que Hermione decidió quedarse para estar con "sus amigos". Harry estaba tumbado en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, miró a su alrededor a las camas vacías, excepto la de Ron que roncaba feliz. Harry envidiaba la facilidad de su amigo para dormir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos volaron a esa tarde.  
  
***************************** Flash Back ******************* Ginny estaba en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas que el profesor Snape le había puesto para Navidad, estaba tan concentrada que no noto como alguien se acercaba lentamente, hasta que puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta con rapidez y soltó un gritito involuntario. - Vas a conseguir que se me pare el corazón - Dijo la chica con reproche. - Perdona Ginny- contesto un avergonzado Harry - ¿Estas muy ocupada?. - No ya casi he terminado, ¿por qué no te sientas y me esperas? - preguntó con un guiño. Él se sentó y la miró mientras escribía, estaba tan bonita cuando se concentraba. En realidad, ella siempre estaba preciosa. Perdido en estos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había acabado y ya recogía sus cosas. Ginny lo sacudió levemente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca ella miró a los dos lados, lo empujó hacia la puerta más cercana, era una habitación llena de espejos, cerro y fue a la siguiente, y después a la siguiente, hasta que encontró una llena de sabanas, toallas y almohadas que le pareció adecuada, empujó a Harry y entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Y sin mediar palabra los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso. - Te he echado de menos - dijo él. - Y yo a ti - contestó ella poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro - por cierto Mione me ha pedido que duerma en su habitación esta noche, como se han ido todas sus compañeras no quiere estar sola, y le he dicho que si - dijo ella con tono de enfado. - ¿Por qué te enfadas, creía que Hermione era tu amiga? - Y lo es, pero si mis compañeras se hubiesen ido yo pensaría en invitar a otra persona a dormir conmigo en lugar de a mi mejor amiga. - respondió ella. Harry hundió su cara en el precioso pelo rojo de su amada para contener una carcajada, a veces le asustaba un poco que Ginny estuviese tan segura de todo. - ¿Y a quien invitarías, a Draco? - pregunto él riendo. - Pues mira - contesto ella apartándose de su abrazo- no seria mala elección se esta poniendo muy guapo. El la miró lívido y se sentó sobre uno de los montones de ropa, cuando ella se apresuro a correr a su lado y abrazarlo. - Perdona Harry, solo ha sido una broma, sabes que él no es nada para mi, tu y solo tu estas en mi corazón.- murmullo ella mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. - Perdóname tu - dijo secando su lagrima - no debería dudar de ti, pero te quiero tanto que solo imaginar perderte me rompe el corazón. Ginny se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos aún húmedos. - No me dejes Harry. - Nunca, preciosa, nunca te dejare - contestó el y la besó tiernamente. Ella le respondió con pasión ahogando así la tristeza que los había acompañado por un momento. Poco a poco los besos se hicieron mas profundos y las caricias mas vehementes, entonces sonó la campana anunciando que era la hora de la comida. Los dos sonrieron con frustración, se arreglaron y fueron al comedor. ************ Fin de Flash Back *************** Idiota se dijo Harry a si mismo ¿así pretendes relajarte para poder dormir?. Entonces tubo una idea, se levanto de la cama, rebusco en su baúl intentando no despertar a Ron y salió de su habitación. Mientras las chicas dormían en su cuarto, habían estado hablando un buen rato, aprovechando que estaban solas. - Mione hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano aquella noche?. La otra chica se puso como un tomate. - Me da mucha vergüenza contártelo - contestó. - Anda, dímelo por favor. - Vaaaaaaaaaaale - concedió - cuando os fuisteis tu y Harry ........ **************** Flash Back ********************* - Hermione ¿dónde se han metido Ginny y el pervertido de Harry?. - Ginny me dijo antes que quería hablar con él un rato a solas, para preguntarle algo del chico que le gusta - respondió ella rápidamente. - ¿Y quien es ese chico? - Dijo él cada vez mas nervioso. - No sé - dijo ella descorazonada, los dejaban solos y él solo hablaba de su hermana pequeña. Salió lentamente del agua y se arrebujo en su toalla. Ron se acercó y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? - Nada, no lo entenderías. - Si no pruebas, nunca lo sabrás, anda cuéntamelo a lo mejor puedo ayudarte. Claro que puedes ayudarme pensó. - Me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo. - Vale, entonces te contare yo algo - dijo risueño mientras ella levantaba la vista - me gusta una chica. - ¿Una chica? Que bien - dijo ella con muy poca alegría en su voz. - ¿Quieres saber como es? Hermione asintió incapaz de hablar por miedo a que su voz se quebrase. - Ella es la chica mas bonita del mundo, su pelo, sus ojos todo es perfecto, pero además es simpática, inteligente ... Mione pronto dejo de oírlo, dando gracias a la oscuridad por que así él no vería sus lagrimas. ¿Quién podía ser ella?, alguna chica de Griffyndor seguramente, Ron no conocía a muchas fuera de su casa. - ¿Me estas escuchando? - Dijo él. - Si, claro, hablabas de esa chica maravillosa - contestó con rencor - pero aún no me has dicho quien es, ¿es de nuestra casa?. El asintió sonriendo. - Su nombre empieza por H. - susurro. Por H, no conozco a nadie en Griffyndor cuyo nombre empiece por H entonces se dio cuenta, lo miró con asombro y haciéndole un muda pregunta. El volvió a asentir y se fundieron en un abrazo. - Mione, para ser tan inteligente te ha costado cogerlo - comento él riendo. - Si tu no fueses tan idiota y me lo hubieses dicho directamente, yo no lo habría pasado tan mal. Ron empezó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¿De que te ríes?- dijo ella molesta. - De que no llevamos ni un minuto saliendo y ya nos estamos peleando. - Ahhh ¿Pero estamos saliendo? - preguntó ella - a mi no me lo ha pedido nadie. Ron se acercó a ella , se puso de rodillas y cogiéndole una mano dijo: - Hermione Granger, eres lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. - Claro que si - Dijo ella abrazándolo y haciendo que los dos cayeran al río. - ¿Estas bien Ron? - Me duele aquí- dijo él señalándose el codo. Entonces ella se acerco y besó la parte dañada. - ¿Mejor? - Si, pero ahora me duele aquí- continuo él señalándose el cuello. Hermione se puso de puntillas y beso el lugar. - Ahora me duele aquí - continuo señalándose la comisura de la boca. Ella siguió su juego y se acerco para besarlo, pero entonces Ron la agarro por la cintura y la besó. Un beso lleno de pasión que hizo que las rodillas de ella temblasen. Cuando libero sus labios estaba demasiado impactada para reaccionar. Entonces él empezó a depositar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello y fue bajando lentamente hasta su hombro. Ella gemía inundada por sensaciones que no podía controlar, y se dejaba llevar por ese torbellino. - R..ron - consiguió decir después de mucho esfuerzo - por favor para, es demasiado para mi. - Esta bien - contestó él - tendré paciencia - continuó mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba hasta la orilla. Allí se tumbaron y se conformaron con besarse suavemente, por el momento. *******************Fin Flash Back ***************** - Mione desde luego no puedo entenderte, tienes al chico de tus sueños (aunque sea el patán de mi hermano), haciéndote esas cosa y le dices que se pare. - Ginny en ese momento no estaba preparada. - ¿Y ahora lo estas? - preguntó con descaro. - Creo que si - respondió la otra roja. - ¿Entonces que hago yo aquí, en vez de mi hermano?. Hermione la miró durante un segundo y sonrío. - No se me había ocurrido. Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. - Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a dormir. - Vale - contesto Ginny metiéndose en su cama - Buenas noches. - Buenas noches.  
  
Harry llego a la zona de las habitaciones de las chicas protegido por su capa de invisibilidad, encontró fácilmente el cuarto de Hermione y entro sigilosamente. Un pequeño rayo de luna entraba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la habitación, Harry miró a su alrededor y localizo la cama de Ginny que estaba junto a la de Hermione, se acerco lentamente, entonces la vio y su corazón se ilumino. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan hermoso? Verdaderamente parece un ángel pensaba mientras se acercaba mas y mas, y sin poder resistirlo la beso suavemente en los labios. Notó como empezaba a despertarse y la puso debajo de la capa, para que pudiese verlo. - Harry - dijo ella conteniendo un grito - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Tenia que verte - contestó el en un murmullo. - Anda ven aquí conmigo - dijo ella haciéndole un hueco en la cama - no quiero que te enfríes.- añadió mientras él se metía entre las sabanas con ella.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Pues bien .............. lo primero gracias a todas/os los que me habéis dejado rewiews o como se escriba ^^, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Os parecerá una locura, pero todavía no se muy bien como acabara todo esto, tengo varias ideas pensadas, así que ya veremos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y no os cortéis, dejadme todas las notitas que os apetezca. Adarae. 


	4. La incursion segunda parte

Capitulo 4: La incursión (segunda parte)  
  
Ginny estaba feliz, se sentía protegida en los brazos de su amado, volvió a mirar hacia Hermione comprobando que aún dormía, seria muy embarazoso si se despertaba y los sorprendía juntos. Harry miraba al techo cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Ginny bajo la camisa de su pijama, él la miró asombrado, pero al ver su sonrisa no tubo ninguna duda de la intención de ella. - ¿Qué haces?- susurro divertido - Hermione esta justo ahí. - Ya lo se - contesto ella también susurrando - eso lo hace aún mas divertido. - contestó mientras le iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones del pijama. Él empezó a acariciarla por encima de la gruesa tela de su camisón, mientras la besaba en el cuello se fijo en los dibujitos del cuello y no pudo evitar reírse. - Ya se que debo estar horrible con este camisón, tan largo y lleno de animalitos, pero no esperaba tu visita, así que no te quejes si no estoy muy sexy - le dijo con reproche. - ¿Qué no estas sexy?- preguntó el - ahora mismo este camisón me parece lo mas excitante del mundo.- continuo comiéndosela con los ojos. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó con fuerza, lo que provoco que él le respondiese de la misma manera. Al poco rato estaban los dos como locos mordiendo la almohada para evitar hacer ruido, pero entonces Harry se detuvo. - Ginny preciosa - susurro- ¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea con prisa y con el miedo de ser descubierta?. - La verdad es que no - respondió ella sonriendo - será mejor que nos calmemos. Así que volvieron a abrazarse y dejaron las cosas como estaban. - Harry tienes que irte a tu habitación antes de que amanezca - dijo ella con temor. - Tranquila, me iré enseguida, en cuanto que te duermas - prometio él dándole un beso en el pelo. Herminone se desperezo y sonrió con languidez, le encantaba poder dormir un poco mas ahora que era vacaciones. Miró a la cama de Ginny y no vio a nadie, entonces se fijo con atención ... no veía nada, pero las mantas parecían estar sobre algo. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama de su amiga con una clara sospecha en su mente, tanteo en la cama, agarro algo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. - Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó horrorizada. Los otros dos se despertaron y la miraron culpables. - Mione esto tiene una explicación - dijo Ginny. Hermione la miró con furia y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Harry salto de la cama y se lo impidió. - Por favor Mione escúchanos, Ginny no quería que sus hermanos lo supiesen, y como tu sales con Ron no quisimos ponerte en una situación difícil. Ella los volvió a mirar, y se sentó en la cama desolada. - ¿Hace cuanto? - Desde que tu y Ron salís, esa misma noche.- respondió Ginny con la cabeza baja. Harry fue hacia ella y la abrazo, mantenerlo en secreto era mas duro cada vez. Hermione los vio allí abrazados y sintió que tenia que ayudarlos después de todo eran sus amigos. - Esta bien, no contare vuestro secreto, pero prometedme que no volveréis a mentirme. - Prometido- Dijeron los dos a la vez - ¿Y que habéis estado haciendo los dos ahí toda la noche, dormir? - Claro - contestaron ambos rojos como tomates. Bajaron los tres juntos a la sala común, y allí estaba Ron con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Harry donde te has metido? Y ¿Cómo que todavía estas con el pijama?. - Esto ...... ha venido a preguntarme una cosa - dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él - y esta en pijama, porque no quería despertarte. - ¿Seguro que no ha sido para decidir que me ibais a regalar para Navidad entre los tres? - dijo el pelirrojo. - Cariño eres un lince - dijo Hermione sonriéndoles a sus amigos - a ti no hay quien te engañe.  
  
Continuará ...  
  
Ya se que este es un poco mas corto que los otros, pero bueno ^_^. Por cierto no os mal acostumbréis, esto de subir un capitulo por día se acabará o quizás no ^_^, todo depende de la inspiración del momento. También procurare que no se estén liando a cada rato. Por cierto se que he abandonado a Draco un poco, pero sus fans estáis de suerte a partir de ahora volverá y lo tendréis hasta en la sopa. Un beso y gracias por los rewiews, me hacen muchisima ilusión. 


	5. El regalo

Capitulo 5: El regalo.  
  
Era un bonito día invernal y tenían permiso para ir a comprar los regalos a Hogsmeade, así que decidieron ir temprano y para estar pronto de vuelta en el colegio. Harry estaba partiéndose la cabeza intentando encontrar regalos para sus amigos, a Hermione le había comprado un bonito diario de tapas de piel azul, a Ginny le había comprado un vestido que ella había visto en su ultima visita al pueblo y un anillo de plata con una piedrecita azul engastada y con sus nombres dentro (ese regalo se lo daría a solas o se descubriría todo), pero no sabía que regalarle a Ron, aunque entre los tres habían reunido algo de dinero no les llegaba para mucho, además Hermione había dicho que ya tenía preparado su regalo, había mirado a Ginny y las dos se habían puesto a reír como tontas. La verdad es que a veces no entendía en absoluto a las chicas, suspiro y siguió pensando en algo que regalarle a su amigo, hasta que una idea brillante le cruzo por la cabeza. Rápidamente fue a la lechuceria, escribió una carta y sonrío satisfecho, esperaba que su plan funcionase. Mientras los otros también andaban por ahí comprando sus regalos. A las una todos estaban en la taberna frente a sendas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. - ¿Ya tenéis todos los regalos? - preguntó Ron a sus amigos. - Si - respondieron las dos chicas a la vez coloradas como tomates. Harry y Ron se miraron sin entender nada. - ¿Y tu Harry? - preguntó Ginny dándole la mano con disimulo por debajo de la mesa. - Me falta confirmar uno - comentó con una sonrisa. Entonces una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso en su hombro, el cogió la carta que le traía y la leyó con impaciencia, cuando termino sonrío. - Ron ¿nos puedes dejar a solas para que hablemos de ya sabes que?. - Claro - respondió el pelirrojo - pero antes de irme solo quiero que sepáis que os quiero a todos mucho, a cada uno de una manera, pero mucho. Los otros se miraron entre incrédulos al principio y luego risueños, cuando se hubo ido juntaron un poco mas sus cabezas. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? - dijo Hermione. - He escrito a Sirius y a Remus para ver si me podían conseguir el regalo de Ron, y ellos me han dicho que si, y que me ayudarían a pagarlo, así que será de parte de todos. - ¿Y cual es ese regalo? - preguntaron las dos chicas. - Lo que más ilusión le hace a Ron en el mundo - dijo risueño - Una Saeta de fuego. - ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????????? - gritaron las dos chicas. - Ron es mi mejor amigo, además Sirius y Lupin le tiene mucho cariño y querían regalarle algo especial y como es entre todos no nos saldrá tan caro. - Espero que mi regalo no quede deslucido ante eso - murmuro Hermione. - Si él prefiere una roñosa escoba a TU regalo merece que le dejes - susurro Ginny enfadada. - ¿Y cual es el famoso regalo? - preguntó Harry. Hermione se puso como un tomate y Ginny se rió con ganas. - Te lo contare esta noche cariño - murmuro ella con ojos ardientes. - Cuéntamelo ahora - susurro él acercándose poco a poco. - ¿Queréis parar idiotas? - dijo Hermione - ¿es así como guardáis vuestro "Secreto"? Los dos miraron a Hermione un poco azorados, y luego le hicieron una señal a Ron de que se acercase. Después de un rato las chicas se fueron diciendo que tenían que hacer unas compras de ultima hora, que se verían después en el castillo. Se dirigieron a una tienda de pociones y allí nerviosas le pidieron a la tendera, ella las miro risueña y les dio un par de frasquitos de algo de color azul zafiro, las dos lo destaparon y lo bebieron notando un ligero sabor a frutas. - ¿Cuándo empiezan los efectos? - preguntó nerviosa Ginny. - Es efectivo desde este momento, hasta dentro de 28 días exactos - advirtio la tendera. - Gracias - dijeron las jóvenes mientras se alejaban. - De nada - contestó la tendera mientras la veía alejarse. - ¿Quién te hablo de este sitio? - Mi madre - contesto una Ginny muy muy colorada. - ¿Tu madre? - preguntó la otra incrédula. - Si, se ve que se olía algo y prefirió no correr riesgos. Las dos empezaron a atravesar el pueblo en dirección al castillo, pero al pasar junto a un callejón una voz familiar las detuvo. - ¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí tan solas? - Preguntó alguien desde la oscuridad. - Se te ha olvidado el sangre sucia y el despectivo pobretona - dijo Hermione enfadada. - Tranquila Granger, vengo en son de paz - dijo Draco saliendo del callejón - y por muy guapa que estés enfadada, es Navidad y no me apetece pelearme con nadie. Las chicas no podían salir de su asombro, ¿Draco acababa de piropear a Hermione? Esto era lo mas raro que les había pasado nunca. - ¿Qué te propones Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny. - Nada, solo quería invitaros a una cerveza de mantequilla, eso es todo, estoy un poco harto de llevarme tan mal con vosotros - contestó conciliador. Las dos chicas se acercaron la una a la otra y después de discutir un momento se decidieron por aceptar la invitación, después de todo irían las dos juntas y siempre podrían huir si la cosa se ponía fea. Llegaron a Las tres escobas y se sentaron en aun de las mesas, un par de estudiantes que los vieron rápidamente pagaron y se fueron convencidos de que habían bebido demasiado. Estuvieron allí una media hora hablando y tomando tranquilamente sus cervezas, y aunque a todos les costase admitirlo disfrutando de la compañía, la verdad es que Malfoy era un chico agradable cuando dejaba todos sus prejuicios olvidados en alguna parte. Una vez terminadas las consumiciones al chicas se despidieron de él y extrañadas recibieron un beso en la mejilla cada una. - Adiós Malfoy - dijeron las dos. - Adiós chicas - contestó él. Ginny iba un poco ida pensando el lo que Draco le había dicho aprovechando la excusa del beso. - Pelirroja serias mucho mas feliz conmigo que con Potter, yo no tengo miedo de tus hermanos. Y después la había mirado con los esos ojos grises llenos de una emoción extraña que no supo descifrar, pero hizo que sus piernas temblasen. Es amor penso Draco como respondiendo a los pensamientos de ella. - ¿Ginny?- dijo Hermione un poco preocupada - ¿Te ha dicho algo Malfoy? - Si, algo muy raro - respondió mirando a su amiga - ¿y a ti?. - La verdad es que me ha dicho que no entendía como alguien tan inteligente como yo perdía el tiempo con Weasley, pero que también sabia que la mente no manda sobre el corazón. - A mi me ha dicho que él me haría mas feliz que Harry. Las dos se miraron con una mezcla de miedo y algo indefinible que las hizo ponerse rojas como tomates. - ¿Qué hechizo le habrán lanzado para que este tan raro? - dijo Ginny. - No lo se - contesto su amiga - pero tengo que confesarte que estando así lo veo hasta guapo. La pelirroja asintió y las dos rieron con ganas. Entonces decidieron no contarles a los chicos nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde.  
  
Continuara ...... 


	6. la noche de Navidad

Capitulo 6: La noche de Navidad.  
  
Las dos chicas llegaron al castillo, pero antes de entrar a la torre de Griffyndor, Hermione detuvo a su amiga. - ¿Por qué has tomado tu también la poción?. - Ya que tu y mi hermano vais a estar en tu habitación, yo pense .... -Ya me imagino lo que pensaste - contestó la otra con una sonrisa - ¿pero estas segura de estar preparada?. - Es solo una posibilidad, tan solo quiero estar preparada por si pasa. - Esta bien - dijo la otra - después de todo un poco de poción "evita desastres" no te hará daño. Las dos se pusieron coloradas y entraron el la sala común. Al verlas entrar Ron se abalanzó contra Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. - Que bien que estéis aquí, Harry me estaba volviendo loco con su preocupación, VES Harry - dijo volviéndose hacia su amigo - están bien. El aludido lo miro y se rió. - ¿Así q era yo el preocupado?, no me había dado cuenta.- comentó con sorna. Pasaron la tarde bromeando y hablando en la sala, hasta que la hora de la cena se acercó y se marcharon a cambiarse. - Ron ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo Hermione acercándose. - Claro. - Es que .... bueno m..me gustaría que tu - empezó a decir muerta de vergüenza - durmieras conmigo esta noche -termino de sopetón. - ¿Y que pasa con Ginny? - preguntó enroscando un dedo en el cabello de ella. - Esta noche dormirá en su habitación. - Genial - contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry volvía de la ducha, cuando se encontró a Ron tarareando una canción y preparando la ropa que se iba a poner. - ¿Qué te pasa? - Nada, que esta noche no duermo aquí. - ¿Y donde duermes? - preguntó el chico de pelo negro un poco confuso. - Con Hermione. - ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????? - Lo que has oído - confirmó el otro muy satisfecho de si mismo. Ron cogió la toalla y fue a ducharse, pero al pasar junto a Harry le susurro. - Y si conozco bien a mi hermana, se donde dormirá esta noche. Se volvió y lo miró incrédulo. - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - dijo nervioso. - Desde este verano en la madriguera, de la forma en que os mirabais lo note enseguida. - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? - Se os veía tan felices que no quería estropearlo, pero soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, creo que nadie mas lo sabe, ni siquiera Hermione. - En eso te equivocas ella ya lo sabe. - Dejemos las tonterías aparte - dijo Ron - Ginny es mi hermana y sabes que la quiero mucho, por favor no le hagas daño. - No se lo haré. - Genial, por cierto creo que es buen idea que sigáis fingiendo ante el resto de mis hermanos. - Gracias Ron. Al poco rato bajaron a encontrarse con las chicas, que ya los esperaban sentadas en un sillón. Cuando se pusieron en pie Harry creía que se iba a morir y por la cara de Ron, a su amigo le pasaba lo mismo. Hermione tenia puesto un bonito vestido de color azul, largo y que se pegaba a su cuerpo cuando se movía, se había arreglado el pelo en un medio recogido, que le dejaba despejada la cara. Ginny estaba vestida de blanco, lo que resaltaba su pelo rojo que caía suelto a su espalda. - ¿Podemos irnos? - dijo Hermione nerviosa ante la mirada depredadora de su novio. - Si, eso vamonos - dijo Ginny como un flan. Llegaron al comedor y vieron que no se había quedado casi nadie de las otras casas a pasar la Navidad. - ¿Hermione te has fijado de que Draco no esta? - Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Las chicas se miraron y encogieron los hombros, pero pronto se olvidaron de todo. La cena estaba deliciosa y se lo pasaron genial. - Ginny - dijo Harry en un momento de la noche - tengo algo que contarte, tu hermano Ron sabe lo nuestro. Nadie se lo ha dicho, solo se lo imagino. - ¿Y como se lo ha tomado? - preguntó un poco asustada. - Parece que bien - contestó - pero dice que es una buena idea que el resto no se entere. - Muy bien. La cena acabo y los cuatro se dirigieron a la torre. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como decirle a Harry que esa noche quería "dormir" con él, entonces notó una mano sobre su cintura y que la abrazaban por detrás. - Ron me ha contado que esta noche no piensa dormir en mi cuarto - murmuro con tono insinuante - ¿Te gustaría venir?. Ella se volvió aún entre sus brazos, y asintió roja de vergüenza. - Ginny solo quiero que estemos juntos, no te estoy pidiendo nada mas, nada que tu no decidas darme - le susurro al oído. Ella lo miró y no pudo resistirse a darle un gran beso. - Ehhhh, pareja que lo sepa no quiere decir que quiera verlo - Les regaño Ron. Los dos rieron sonrojados y se apresuraron a entrar. Estuvieron un ratito más charlando frente al fuego, pero pronto las chicas dijeron que querían cambiarse así que dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Decir que los chicos estaban nerviosos, seria poco, subieron la escalera lentamente como temiendo llegar a la habitación y todo lo que eso suponía, pero a pesar de que las escaleras eran mágicas llegaron a su destino. Ron se empezó a poner el pijama rápidamente, cuando termino se despidió con un guiño y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Harry se cambio también, fue hacia la ventana. Estaba mirando por ella cuando oyó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. - Adelante -dijo nervioso. - Hola Harry - dijo una preciosa Ginny vestida con su camisón de animalitos y una bata - ya he llegado.  
  
Continuara ... 


	7. El sabor mas dulce

Una advertencia este capitulo contiene escenas lemmon (sexo ^_^), así que si eres mega sensible, lee solo el principio que es lo relevante y déjalo cuando empiece lo otro. Adarae.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 7: El sabor más dulce.  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensaba en lo que les había dicho a las chicas esa misma tarde y no entendía muy bien cual era la razón de hablarles de esa manera. Ciertamente sabia que Ginny le gustaba, pero ¿Hermione?, la verdad es que no la veía de esa manera, ¿o si?. Rápidamente abrió una puerta y entro en la habitación que había en el otro lado intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro le pareció oír algo en el extremo mas alejado, así que se acerco rápidamente y allí vio algo que le causo un sentimiento muy raro, que por mucho que se esforzaba no podía describir, eran Ginny y Harry medio desnudos y besándose como desesperados. - Ejem ... ¿interrumpo algo? - preguntó Draco con ironía. Los dos saltaron como con un resorte, intentando arreglarse la ropa mientras lo miraban con aire culpable. - ¿Nos puedes dejar en paz? - preguntó Ginny airada. - Creo que no preciosa, esta oportunidad es demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla. - ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Harry. - Vosotros deseáis mantener el secreto, así que os propongo un trato, me daréis un beso cada uno, un beso de verdad y yo no le contare a nadie lo vuestro. Ginny y Harry se miraron incrédulos, ¿Draco quería besarlos ...... a los DOS?, pero tras un rato de discutirlo decidieron que era mejor complacerlo, después de todo solo era un beso. Primero se acerco Ginny, se puso en frente de Draco y lo miró con odio, pero algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir ansiosa. - Bien preciosa, veamos que tal besas. - Soy la mejor - dijo ella irónica - ¿O lo dudabas? Él la cogió por la cintura con extrema suavidad y poco a poco juntaron sus labios en un beso un tanto extraño, pues en el se mezclaban una infinidad de deseos, desde el odio a la curiosidad, pasando por la ternura. Draco noto con agrado que su boca tenia un suave sabor a menta, poco a poco se separaron y se quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos, pero enseguida ella bajo la vista un poco avergonzada y volvió junto a su pareja. Ginny le cogió la mano y la apretó intentando confortarlo, no es fácil besar a tu peor enemigo y sobretodo si es de tu mismo sexo. Harry se acercó nervioso, la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba enfadado era todo tan extraño. Una vez que estuvo delante del chico rubio se dio cuenta de que mejoraba mucho sin toda esa gomina en el pelo, parecía ... parecía mas humano. Draco le sonrío y extrañamente fue una sonrisa cálida. Los chicos no sabían donde poner las manos lo que provoco la risa de Ginny. - Chicos decidios no tenemos todo el día - comentó la pelirroja tomándoselo como un juego. Draco tomo la iniciativa y agarro al otro por la cintura. - ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? - le murmuro Harry sin que Ginny lo oyese. - Ojalá lo supiese - respondió Draco acercándose lentamente y poniendo sus labios sobre los del otro chico. El contacto los hizo estremecer, poco a poco el rubio abrió la boca y con su lengua toco ligeramente los labios de Harry que también se abrieron temblorosos, haciendo que se fundiesen en un beso. Draco se despertó sudoroso, toco sus labios sintiendo aún el contacto de los del otro chico y notando el sabor mas dulce, el sabor de su beso. Miró a su alrededor desorientado, hasta que recordó donde estaba, en la posada de Hogsmeade, no había querido volver a su casa a pasar las Navidades, ni tampoco quedarse en el colegio. - ¿Qué me esta pasando? - preguntó el chico en voz alta mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. - ¿Por qué me siento así? - continuo abrazándose las piernas con las manos, y sintiéndose la persona mas desdichada de la tierra, mientras se odiaba por no poder contener las lagrimas. Mientras en el castillo todos eran ajenos al dolor de Draco y se concentraban en otras cosas. Ron llegó a la puerta de la habitación, estaba muy nervioso, pero se armo de valor y llamo a la puerta. - Adelante - dijo la voz temblorosa de Hermione. Pasó y la vio allí bajo la suave luz de la luna que hacía que su piel tuviese destellos como la plata, el pelo le caía por la espalda, pero algunos mechones rebeldes le enmarcaban la cara haciéndola mas suave. Tenia puesto un camisón largo de tirantes de color blanco que la hacia parecer etérea, casi como un fantasma. Ron corrió hasta donde estaba, la abrazo con fuerza, como queriendo convencerse de que no iba a desaparecer y hundió su cara en el cabello de ella. - Mione, eres lo mas bello y frágil que nunca he visto - dijo mirándola a los ojos, después con delicadeza la cogió en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama. Hermione tiró de Ron para acostarlo y se puso encima suyo. - No soy tan frágil como crees - le dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja volviéndolo loco. - Me alegro - consiguió decir él entre suspiros, mientras su novia deslizada los labios por su cuello y sus hombros. Ella empezó a bajar lentamente, cuando se encontró los botones los fue desabrochando uno a uno sin prisa besando el fibroso pecho de Ron. Empezó a pasear su lengua con suavidad por el torso desnudo haciendo que él gimiese cada vez mas fuerte ante las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían. Estaba llegando al ombligo cuando él la atrajo hacia si y levantándole el camisón la sentó en su regazo. Se besaron con pasión, ella termino de librarse de la camisa del pijama, mientras el le acariciaba todo el cuerpo por debajo de la suave tela. Pronto se quedaron en ropa interior y sus caricias y besos eran cada vez mas profundos. - Mione si no estas segura, es ahora el momento de parar. Ella lo atrajo y lo besó. - Estoy segura. Se sonrieron con ternura mientras Ron luchaba por abrir el cierre de su sostén. - Alohomora - susurro y el broche se abrió solo - me encanta ser mago - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hermione sujetaba la prenda con los brazos un poco nerviosa, él al verla se metió entre las sabanas y la llamo a su lado. - A mi también me da un poco de vergüenza - reconoció - aquí debajo será mas fácil. - Tienes razón - contesto metiéndose con él bajo las sabanas y quitándose la molesta prenda. Se abrazaron sintiendo por primera vez la piel desnuda del otro, en ese momento se olvidaron de todo y la poca ropa que les quedaba encima desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Ron empujo suavemente a su novia hasta que quedo tumbada boca arriba, la besó en los labios, para después empezar a morderle ligeramente la barbilla, un instante después estaba en el cuello, en los hombros ... entonces llego a los pechos. Estaba alucinado, eran perfectos, los acaricio con suavidad notando como la piel de Mione se volvía mas sensible, entonces sintió el deseo de besarlos. Acerco sus labios lentamente hasta posarlos en la suave piel, pasando su cálida lengua por toda su extensión. Hermione dio un salto al notarlo, él la miro divertido y siguió besando un pecho mientras acariciaba el otro suavemente con la mano. Entonces ella lo atrajo y se besaron con pasión. Hermione abrió sus piernas y él se fue acercando lentamente para no herirla. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo, ella sentía una ligera molestia, pero se paso enseguida y noto un placer increíble. Ron se movía con calma como intentando que ese momento durase siempre, abrió los ojos y la vio con el pelo sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. - Dios mío Hermione te quiero tanto - susurro él en su oído. - Yo también te quiero - gimió ella, mientras las sensaciones cada vez se hacían mas intensas hasta llegar al infinito. Se abrazaron agotados y sonrientes y así se quedaron dormidos. En la otra habitación las cosas eran un poco distintas. Ginny y Harry estaban acostados, el la abrazada y jugaba distraídamente con su pelo. Llevaban casi media hora así, y Ginny comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal. - Ginny ¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó mirándola. - Es que yo pense .... que tu y yo ... ya sabes - dijo ella sentándose. Entonces oyó una risa cristalina a sus espaldas. - Y yo pensé que te habías arrepentido - Dijo él sentándose también. - ¿Y eso? - No se, normalmente eres mas expresiva, hoy al verme solo me has dado un pequeño beso, así que lo he interpretado como que no te sentías preparada. - Harry - dijo ella echando su peso sobre él para tumbarlo - yo estoy preparada para ti desde el mismo día en que te vi. - Pero si solo tenias 10 años - La edad no importa, llevo soñando con esto demasiado tiempo - dijo mientras se iba acercando lentamente - y no te pienso dejar escapar- continuo besándolo con fervor. Harry noto como sus temores desaparecían con aquel beso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Ginny por encima del camisón. Entonces ella se levantó y lo arrastro a su lado. Una vez que los dos estaban de pie, ella comenzó a desnudarlo. Le saco la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza, después le paso la mano por la cara en una dulce caricia que se prolongo por el cuello y todo el pecho hasta llegar a los pantalones, entonces ella se arrodillo y los fue bajando lentamente acariciando las piernas del muchacho que estaba completamente inmovilizado por la sorpresa. Entonces una de las manos de Ginny fue a coger la parte superior de los boxer, pero él se lo impidió. - No es justo que solo me desnude yo - murmuro él con una sonrisa atrayéndola a su lado. Entonces fue el tuno de Harry que cogió el camisón y fue arrugando la tela poco a poco acariciando lentamente los muslos de la muchacha, después fue subiendo poco a poco por la cadera, los costados hasta que se lo saco por la cabeza y un grito involuntario se escapo de su garganta. Ginny no llevaba sostén, así que allí la tenia delante practicante desnuda y ella lejos de estar avergonzada lo miraba con una sonrisa picara en la cara. - ¿Qué te parece? - dijo ella acercándose - ¿soy bonita?. - Eres la mas bonita del mundo - contestó el abrazándola y besándola con pasión. Ginny suspiraba mientras él exploraba su cuerpo con los labios, entonces dejo escapar un gemido. - Creo que eso te ha gustado - dijo él mientras seguía dando suaves mordiscos a la piel que se escondía bajo la braguita. Ginny cogió la almohada y la mordió para intentar ahogar los gemidos que su garganta luchaba por expulsar. Harry fue quitándole suavemente las braguitas, fue acariciando suavemente el camino que recorría la prenda y vio que Ginny lo miraba con curiosidad. Una vez que se deshizo del ultimo trozo de tela que lo estorbaba comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el mismo camino pero esta vez en dirección contraria, fue besando lentamente las piernas de Ginny hasta que se le terminaron, entonces empezó a besar y a recorrer con la lengua aquel cálido lugar, que sabia extrañamente bien, lo hizo con suavidad intentando que ella disfrutase lo máximo posible, entonces noto una pequeñas manos en sus hombros que lo arañaban. Ginny gemía y suspiraba, intentando asimilar todo el torrente de emociones que la embargaban. - H....harry, para por favor - consiguió decir ella. El se acercó con rapidez hasta su lado y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Te he lastimado?. - ¿Lastimarme? - preguntó ella - si supongo que si, estoy tan enamorada de ti que solo no verte me hace daño. El sonrío, abrazándola y besándola con fuerza, haciendo que ella probase su propio sabor. - Sabe extraño - dijo ella - como agridulce. - Si es el mejor sabor del mundo, y parecía que te gustaba lo que hacia. - Y me gustaba - respondió ella - ¿Entonces por que me pediste que parara? -preguntó él. - Es que me da vergüenza decírtelo. - Dímelo al oído - dijo el muy serio - así nadie mas te oirá. Ella se acerco y le murmuro algo, él la miró con ojos como platos. - ¿Estas segura? - susurro él. Ella asintió y sonrío señalando algo, Harry miró hacia abajo y se desprendió de su ultima prenda de ropa. Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos el se tumbo, ella se arrodillo encima y fue bajando despacio, hasta que una mueca de dolor desfiguro su rostro. - ¿Estas bien?, podemos dejarlo si quieres. - No, quiero seguir.- dijo Ginny con firmeza y siguió bajando, el dolor solo había durado un segundo, ahora en su lugar tenia una sensación un poco extraña pero muy agradable. Lentamente empezó a moverse, él le puso las manos en las caderas para acompasar sus movimientos, que poco a poco se hacían mas rápidos. Entonces Harry deshizo la unión, y la acostó. - Déjame probar - murmuro. Ginny asintió y esta vez no hubo dolor solo placer hasta que lo que estaba sintiéndose hizo demasiado fuerte y entonces lo sintió explotar dentro de ella y ella también exploto. - Ginny ¿estas bien?. Ella abrió los ojos, lo atrajo y lo besó con pasión. - Claro que estoy bien - dijo ella viendo su expresión preocupada. - Estabas tan blanca, y no te movías - decía sin poder parar de acariciarla, entonces la miró y la abrazó con fuerza.- No quiero perderte. - Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien - dijo ella tranquilizadora - No creo que me pase más. - Eso espero. Entonces ella se tumbo en la cama y él lo hizo a su lado acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Continuara ...... 


	8. El sueño

Capitulo 8: El sueño  
  
Harry y Ginny estaban en el rincón de una habitación besándose como un par de desesperados, cuando oyeron una voz. - Ejem ... ¿interrumpo algo? - preguntó Draco con ironía. Los dos saltaron como con un resorte, intentando arreglarse la ropa mientras lo miraban con aire culpable. - ¿Nos puedes dejar en paz? - preguntó Ginny airada. - Creo que no preciosa, esta oportunidad es demasiado buena como para desaprovecharla. - ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Harry. - Vosotros deseáis mantener el secreto, así que os propongo un trato, me daréis un beso cada uno, un beso de verdad y yo no le contare a nadie lo vuestro. Ginny y Harry se miraron incrédulos, ¿Draco quería besarlos ...... a los DOS?. - ¿Tu que piensas?- preguntó ella. - No lo sé, es algo muy raro - contestó - puedo entender que quiera besarte a ti, pero ¿por qué a mi?. - Mira, no creo que se lo cuente a nadie, porque el también saldría perjudicado, así que lo mejor será hacerlo y cuanto antes mejor. Él asintió resignado, después de todo era lo mejor. Primero se acerco Ginny, se puso en frente de Draco y lo miró con odio, pero algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir ansiosa. - Bien preciosa, veamos que tal besas. - Soy la mejor - dijo ella irónica - ¿O lo dudabas? Él la cogió por la cintura con extrema suavidad y poco a poco juntaron sus labios en un beso un tanto extraño, pues en el se mezclaban una infinidad de deseos, desde el odio a la curiosidad, pasando por la ternura. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos, pero enseguida ella bajo la vista un poco avergonzada y volvió junto a su pareja. Ginny le cogió la mano y la apretó intentando confortarlo, no es fácil besar a tu peor enemigo y sobretodo si es de tu mismo sexo. Harry se acercó nervioso, la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba enfadado era todo tan extraño. Una vez que estuvo delante del chico rubio se dio cuenta de que mejoraba mucho sin toda esa gomina en el pelo, parecía ... parecía mas humano. Draco le sonrío y extrañamente fue una sonrisa cálida. Los chicos no sabían donde poner las manos lo que provoco la risa de Ginny. - Chicos decidios no tenemos todo el día - comentó la pelirroja tomándoselo como un juego. Draco tomo la iniciativa y agarro al otro por la cintura. - ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? - le murmuro Harry sin que Ginny lo oyese. - Ojalá lo supiese - respondió Draco acercándose lentamente y poniendo sus labios sobre los del otro chico. El contacto los hizo estremecer, poco a poco Harry noto como el rubio abría la boca y con su lengua tocaba ligeramente sus labios que también se abrieron temblorosos, haciendo que se fundiesen en un beso. Harry se despertó y miró a su lado, allí estaba Ginny dormida y perfecta bajo la luz de la luna. Se levantó y fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, ¿por qué había tenido ese sueño?. - Tranquilo Harry - se dijo así mismo - tu no deseas besar a Malfoy. Volvió a la cama y abrazó a su novia que se movió un poco sin llegar a despertarse. Y al poco rato volvía a dormir tranquilo. Ginny sintió un suave beso en los labios y abrió los ojos lentamente. - Feliz Navidad - dijo Harry con dulzura. - Feliz Navidad - contesto ella dándole un beso, después cogió su ropa y fue a ducharse. Cuando ella salió del baño, vio a Harry pensativo mirando por la ventana. - ¿En que piensas? - preguntó ella abrazándolo. - En un sueño tonto que tuve anoche - respondió él dándose la vuelta y entregándole una cajita de terciopelo azul - ten este es tu regalo de Navidad. Ella lo cogió emocionada, lo abrió y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se agarraba al cuello de Harry. - Es precioso, muchas gracias. - Mira dentro - dijo él sonriendo. Entonces ella vio sus nombres y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapase, era tan feliz. - No llores - dijo abrazándola - Mione y Ron creerán que te he hecho daño y me mataran. Ella sonrío y bajaron para reunirse con sus amigos y abrir el resto de los regalos. Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione los esperaban. - Os odio - dijo el pelirrojo - Ella me ha obligado a esperaros para abrir los regalos y habéis tardado mucho. - Ron solo han tardado dos minutos - comentó con una sonrisa. - Pues a abrir paquetes - dijo Ginny risueña. Se acercaron todos y empezaron a descubrir lo que les habían regalado. - Harry es precioso - dijo Ginny llorosa una vez más mientras miraba el vestido. Hermione estaba encantada con su diario y Harry con un bonito reloj que le habían comprado las chicas, que aparte de decir la hora dependiendo del tiempo que hacia fuera ese era el tiempo que se veía en la esfera, como el tiempo en ese momento era soleado, un gran sol lucia en él. Todos rieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que la Sr. Weasley les había mandado un jersey a cada uno. - Ron no tengo ni idea de donde saca mama tiempo para hacernos uno a cada uno. - A mi no me lo preguntes - dijo él - yo tampoco lo se. Entonces Ginny vio una caja llena de agujeros en la tapa que tenia una tarjeta con su nombre lo abrió y vio la cosa mas bonita del mundo, un gatito pequeño de color gris con rayas negras y blanco alrededor de la boca y los ojos. - Es precioso, muchas gracias por regalármelo Ron.- dijo con emoción - lo llamare ...... Yue*. - ¿Yue? - preguntaron los otros tres. - Si, no se lo que es pero me gusta - respondió ella feliz . Cuando terminaron hicieron recuento de regalos. Hermione: Un diario (Harry), un jersey azul con una H dorada (Sr. Weasley), un relicario de plata (Ron), un peluche de una lechuza (Ginny), un kit completo de higiene bucal y El juego de Ender** (sus padres). Ginny: Un anillo y un vestido (Harry), un gatito como mascota (Ron), Crónicas de Belgarath y Mallorea*** (Hermione) y un jersey Dorado con una G azul (Sr. Weasley). Harry: Un reloj (Ginny y Hermione), un libro "Como mantener impecable tu saeta de fuego 3000" (Ron), un jersey (Sr. Weasley) y un Album de fotos de los 6 años que lleva en Hogwarts (Sirius y Remus). Ron: Un ejem (ya sabéis lo que es ^_^) (Hermione), un jersey (Sr. Weasley) y una Saeta de fuego 3000 (él todavía no lo sabe)(Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Sirius. Remus). Ron los miraba disimuladamente esperando su regalo, finalmente Harry no aguanto ver a su amigo así y le tendió el paquete alargado, lo abrió con impaciencia y miró la escoba atontado. - Es .. es ... es - dijo señalándola sin poder hablar. - Si - contestó Ginny intentando no reírse a carcajadas ante la cara de su hermano. - Es de parte de todos nosotros y de Remus y Sirius - comentó Harry. Entonces Ron se puso a repartir abrazos entre sus amigos, mientras las lagrimas de emoción asomaban a sus ojos y con la excusa típica de "algo se me ha metido en el ojo". Por ultimo se abrazó a Hermione. - Mione, nada en el mundo podría igualar tu regalo, ni siquiera una saeta 3000 - le susurro. - Me alegro - comentó ella emocionada. Después de vestirse fueron al comedor a desayunar y casi vacían la mesa, como no había mucha gente el profesor Dumbledore paseaba entre las mesas hablando con los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado para Navidad. - Buenos días chicos - saludó sonriéndoles. - Buenos días profesor - contestaron ellos, dejando de comer un segundo. - ¿Tenéis hambre esta mañana? - dijo con una sonrisa picara en su viejo rostro haciendo que los cuatro se ruborizasen - divina juventud - murmuro como para si mismo - mm, Veo que te han regalado una nueva escoba Ronald ¿una saeta 3000?. - Si - contestó el aludido, ofreciéndosela al director y relatándole todas sus virtudes, mientras él sonreía con indulgencia. - Antes de que se me olvide - dijo el profesor - esta noche no faltéis a la cena de Navidad, somos pocos así que cenaremos todos en la misma mesa - parecía que ya se iba pero en el ultimo momento se volvió a acercar - ¿Habéis visto a Draco?, es que su madre me ha escrito diciendo que no ha ido a casa y tampoco esta en el colegio. Las dos chicas se miraron con aire culpable. - Nosotras lo vimos ayer en Hogsmeade - dijo Ginny - pero no hablamos con él - se apresuro a añadir. - Gracias, me habéis sido de mucha ayuda - dijo Dumbledore y se fue con paso apresurado. Los cuatro se miraron interrogantes y siguieron a lo suyo. El día paso rápidamente y antes de que se diesen cuenta ya era la hora de la cena. Fueron al gran comedor y allí estaban todos los profesores que se habían quedado, un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw y allí entre todos Draco Malfoy que parecía estar bastante mal. Al verlos llegar Draco se levantó y se dirigió a ellos y antes de que nadie pudiese decirle algo, se plantó delante de Harry. - Potter tenemos que hablar, esto es algo serio - dijo sin asomo de su característica burla. - Chicos esperadme en la mesa, no tardaremos mucho - dijo dirijiendose a sus amigos que lo miraban extrañados y siguió a Malfoy fuera de la sala. - Muy bien - dijo él - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco?. El otro no pareció darse cuenta de que había utilizado su nombre de pila. - Potter llevo 3 noches sin dormir ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Qué embrujo me habéis lanzado tu y Weasley? -preguntó destrozado. - Draco, te juró que no se de que me hablas. Entonces Malfoy miró a su alrededor y le contó el sueño. Harry cada vez estaba mas blanco y empezó a sentir como un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. - Draco .. no lo creerás ....pero yo he tenido el mismo sueño - dijo Harry. Y los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Continuara ............ --------------------- Aclaraciones: * Yue .- Ginny le pone ese nombre a su gatito, porque una vez su padre estaba trasteando un cacharro muggle llamado tilovision o algo así y vio una cosa extraña en la que salía un chico con alas muy mono que se llamaba así. (En realidad el cacharro era una televisión y la cosa extraña Card Captor Sakura) ...... ¿Cuela? ^_^U. **El juego de Ender .- Libro del escritor muggle Orson Scott Card, uno de los escritores favoritos de Hermione. ^_^. ***Crónicas de Belgarath y Mallorea.- Volumen mágico en el que se encuentran los 10 libros que componen esta serie del escritor Muggle David Eddings. 


	9. La niebla

Capitulo 9: La niebla.  
  
Harry y Malfoy se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que decir ni pensar. Era todo demasiado extraño. - Será mejor que entremos - dijo Draco - podemos discutir esto mas tarde. - Esta bien, esta noche en la puerta de Griffyndor a las 12, yo te dejare entrar - dijo Harry - por cierto Ginny vendrá. - ¿Qué pinta la pelirroja en esto?. - También salía en el sueño, así que vendrá. La cena transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, si no tenemos en cuenta las constantes miradas de odio de Snape a Harry. Después de la cena se fueron a la sala común y todos miraron a Potter como esperando algo. - ¿Qué? - preguntó él. - Cuéntanos de que diablos estuviste hablando con ese idiota de Malfoy - espetó Ron. - Ron lo siento, pero es algo entre el idiota y yo, y por una vez estamos del mismo lado, así que tranquilízate - respondió Harry - además necesitaría que esta noche también la pasaras con Hermione. La aludida se puso colorada como un tomate. - Esta bien Harry, confío en ti, se que cuando puedas me contaras que es lo que está pasando - dijo él con calma. Todos lo miraban incrédulos, se habían esperado pataletas y berrinches, pero nunca comprensión. Harry miró su reloj y vio que era casi la hora, cogió a Ginny de la mano y se despidió del resto. Salieron y allí estaba Draco esperándolos impaciente, cosa preocupante, no por que tuviera ese sentimiento sino por que lo mostrara. - Potter creí que íbamos a hablar aquí. - Cambio de planes, buscaremos una habitación en el castillo, es más seguro. Los tres se encaminaron al edificio principal del colegio y allí buscaron una habitación apropiada, y fueron a dar con la misma que aparecía en el sueño, los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y Ginny los empujo al interior. - Muy bien caballeros - dijo ella enfadada - no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que sepa que esta pasando. - Será mejor que se lo cuentes tu Potter, como te quiere no creo que te mate- dijo Draco sonriendo. - Yo creo que tu eres el apropiado, a ti ya te odia - respondió con otra sonrisa. - Vale par de idiotas me estáis cansando, Malfoy cuéntamelo de una vez. Draco le contó que él y Harry habían tenido el mismo sueño la noche anterior y después paso a relatarle el sueño. Ginny los miraba incrédula. - ¿Qué yo .......? - dijo señalando a Draco. Los dos muchachos asintieron. -¿Qué vosotros .....?. Y ellos volvieron a asentir, pero esta vez completamente colorados. - Pues la verdad es que es muy extraño - concluyo con voz cansada, mientras se dejaba caer en un montón de ropa de cama que había por allí. Harry miró a su alrededor, no sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado. Estaba en una especie de niebla gris, intentando orientarse cuando vio a alguien acercarse. - ¿Potter tienes idea de donde estamos? - preguntó Draco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. - La verdad es que no - contestó el muchacho de pelo negro - ¿crees que será otro sueño? - No lo había pensado. Siguieron vagando entre la niebla intentando descubrir que era lo que ocurría, entonces a lo lejos vieron una gran torre con una luz en su punto más alto. - Harry, Draco despertad - llamo una voz desesperada, y los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban despertando. - Harry, despierta - Repitio Ginny llorando. - Tranquila ya estoy aquí - respondió él abriendo los ojos y abrazando a la nerviosa muchacha que se agarro a él con fuerza. - Estabas tan pálido, creí que te había perdido - continuo ella sin poder parar de llorar. - Ya está cálmate, estoy aquí y nada ha pasado - dijo y la besó en los labios con delicadeza. Los dos estaban tan ocupados que no vieron como Draco despertaba y los veía besarse, y tampoco vieron como apartaba la mirada y un velo de dolor empañaba sus ojos grises. Continuara ....... 


	10. Un paseo por la biblioteca

Capitulo 10: Un paseo por la biblioteca.  
  
Los tres corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando no hacer ruido, pronto llegaron a la torre y Ginny subió a la habitación de Hermione, necesitaban su ayuda. Unos minutos antes, después de que Draco despertase, habían hablado del sueño. La verdad es que era muy extraño y no sabían que hacer. - ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a "sabelotodo" Granger? -dijo Malfoy. - Se te ha olvidado lo de sangre sucia - dijo Ginny mientras se miraba las uñas, como recordándole algo de manera automática. - Es que estoy medio dormido pelirroja - contestó el mirándola con una sonrisa irónica. Harry los miró extrañado como alguien que llega a mitad de una función de teatro y nota que se a perdido parte del argumento. - La verdad es que no es mala idea - comentó el chico de ojos verdes - vayamos a la torre y pidamos ayuda a Mione. Los otros dos asintieron y los tres salieron de la habitación en dirección a la torre.  
  
Unos suaves golpes en al puerta despertaron a Hermione. Esta se separo de Ron que la tenia fuertemente abrazada y se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo. - Ginny -exclamo sorprendida y un poco culpable - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Mione necesitamos tu ayuda, es algo urgente.- Dijo la chica casi sin resuello. - Nos vemos en 10 minutos en la sala común. - Mejor nos vemos fuera, tenemos a un "invitado" de otra casa y será mejor que no descubra la contraseña. - Muy bien.- contestó justo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cama. - Ronnie - dijo sacudiéndolo - despierta, Harry y Ginny nos necesitan. Ron abrió un ojo no muy convencido, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, mientras ella también se adecentaba. Cuando salieron de la casa vieron tres sombras en la oscuridad, cuando sus vistas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudieron distinguirlos a la perfección. - Malfoy - grito Ron -aléjate de Harry o te matare. - Pelirroja veo que te has llevado toda la inteligencia de la familia - dijo Draco mirando a Ginny. - Si - respondió ella con sencillez - por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ron los miraba con incredulidad, intentaba responder, pero las palabras adecuadas no acudían a su boca. - Traidora - dijo al fin mirando a su hermana pequeña. Ella al oír esto lo miró de manera fulminante y después le saco la lengua. - Parad ya - dijo Mione - os comportáis como niños, explicadme de una vez que es lo que os sucede. Harry le contó los sueños que habían tenido y lo que les había pasado un rato antes, que no se podían despertar y que estaban como muertos. Ella los miró alternativamente y suspiro. - La verdad es que solo se me ocurre una cosa - dijo un poco abatida. - Ir a la biblioteca - corearon Harry, Ginny y Ron con cara de buenos, mientras la chica los miraba con odio. Se dirigieron a lo que Ron se refería como la "segunda casa de Mione", para ver si allí encontraban algo que los ayudase. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se dirigió con seguridad a una estantería y tras buscar un instante saco un delgado volumen de la estantería. Lo leyó durante un rato y al final encontró lo que buscaba. - Aquí lo tenéis - dijo exultante - aquí explica como hacer una poción que permite entrar en un estado parecido al sueño en el que se revelan si alguien esta influyendo en vosotros, de esta manera podréis descubrir que es lo que os esta pasando. - Granger tiene razón, hagamos la maldita poción y terminemos de una vez con esto. - dijo Draco con voz cansada. - Harry no escuches a este imbécil, seguro que esta tramando algo.- grito Ron. - Mira especie de mago arruinado, no estoy pasando un buen rato con esto y todo lo que quiero es que termine y alejarme de vosotros. - ¿Y volver con papa para que te defienda? - Weasley, no es que te importe - dijo Draco con sangre fría - pero no he visto a mi padre desde hace mas de un año, no se si vive o si esta muerto. Ron se sintió mal por haber hablado así, pero su orgullo le impidió pedir disculpas. - ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Ginny, sin entender muy bien por que se preocupaba por Draco. - Vino a mi cuarto en plena noche y me dijo que me uniese a Lord tenebroso - dijo Malfoy mirándola - y cuando me negué se fue - lo contó con toda naturalidad, como si ella fuese su amiga. - No lo sabia Malfoy - dijo Ron - no sabia que te habías negado a ir con los mortifagos. - Nunca preguntas Weasley - dijo él con tristeza. Harry se fue a por los ingredientes de la poción y los otros esperaron en un silencio incomodo, la verdad es que no entendían muy bien la razón de que Draco les hubiese contado aquello. Para ser sinceros, ni él mismo lo sabia. Pronto tuvieron lista la poción, pero como debía reposar 12 horas como mínimo y casi era de día decidieron irse cada uno a su casa y probarla a la noche siguiente. El día paso con lentitud y todos andaban de un lado para otro intentando que el tiempo pasase mas deprisa. Al fin llego la hora de la cita. Harry esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la sala común, cuando al fin llego el otro chico le vendó los ojos y lo llevo al interior. - Yo no creo que esto sea necesario - se disculpó - pero ya sabes como es Ron. - Tranquilo Potter, Weasley tiene razón, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pronto se encontraron en la habitación de los chicos. El resto estaba allí y los miraba con aire preocupado. - Esto parece un velatorio - comento Draco. - Esperemos que no lo sea - murmuro Ginny blanca como la pared. - Será mejor que empecemos - dijo Harry y se acostó en su cama. - ¿Dónde me pongo yo?. - Acuéstate junto a él - dijo Hermione - la cama es lo suficientemente grande y la proximidad puede ayudaros. Draco se acostó junto a su "enemigo", notó el cuerpo de Potter tensó junto al suyo, y se dio cuenta de que los dos lo estaban pasando igual de mal. Hermione les dio unos frasquitos con un liquido verde esmeralda, los dos lo bebieron y notaron como poco a poco caían en un estado de sopor muy agradable. Harry vio que estaba otra vez en la niebla, miró a su lado y vio a Draco que también lo miraba. - ¿Listo Harry? - preguntó el chico rubio. - ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? - preguntó con incredulidad. - Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? - contestó en otro con una sonrisa. - Listo Draco - contestó mientras respondía a su sonrisa con otra igual de luminosa. Continuara ... 


	11. la escalera

Capitulo 11: La escalera.  
  
Harry y Draco miraban a su alrededor intentando distinguir algo entre la espesa niebla. Al cabo de un buen rato volvieron a ver la torre de la noche anterior. Parecía estar relativamente cerca y al ser lo único distinguible en aquel lugar gris decidieron dirigirse hacia ella. Iban silenciosos como temiendo atraer con sus voces a algo oscuro y terrible. Llegaron a la torre sin dificultad y encontraron la puerta abierta. Harry miro a Draco de manera interrogante. - Lo mejor será que entremos - dijo el Slytherin - será la única manera de acabar con esta pesadilla. - ¿Tanto nos odias Draco? - preguntó el chico de ojos verdes sin poder contenerse. El rubio lo miró y sonrió tristemente. - Antes si, pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada. Harry sonrió y entro en la torre seguido por su ex - enemigo numero uno. Subieron los escalones sintiendo cada vez mas frió y un poco asustados ante lo que podían encontrar al final de las interminables escaleras. Al poco rato de avanzar vieron lo que parecía una puerta, avanzaron con rapidez, pero al llegar frente a ella se pararon de golpe. Estaban indecisos, ¿qué ocultaría la puerta? ... Draco sonrió a Harry y avanzo con la mano extendida para abrirla, acciono el picaporte y la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Se sintieron deslumbrados por la luz del interior y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron Draco soltó una exclamación ahogada. Mientras en le mundo real Ginny, Ron y Hermione miraban con preocupación los chicos. Respiraban profundamente, pero estaban pálidos y su pulso se había acelerado. Ginny se inclino sobre Harry y beso levemente sus labios. - Dios Harry vuelve, no sabría vivir sin ti - dijo la pelirroja con un susurro ahogado. Ron la miro con cariño y acaricio su pelo. - Tranquila Virginia, seguro que vuelve. Mione sonrió ante el comentario de su novio, el eterno optimista, pensando que ojala tuviese razón. 


	12. El final

Bueno al fin consegui escribirlo, gracias a todos los que me habeis apoyado para continuarlo y pediros perdon por haber tardado tanto. Decicado a Mickaelle que me dio le empujoncito para terminarlo y a Arorn que si saberlo hizo vivir a mi Draco.  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
La puerta se abrió y los chicos miraron dentro de al habitación. Era redonda, de piedra, había un gran fuego y un sillón frente a el. - Hola chicos .. os esperaba - dijo una voz cavernosa, habéis tardado mas de lo esperado - continuo mientras se levantaba y mostraba su cara. Una cara sobradamente conocida para ambos. - Padre - dijo Draco en un murmullo. - Si mi traidor hijo, soy yo - contesto el aludido sonriendo fríamente - y por fin has hecho algo bien, aunque haya sido sin querer .. me has traído a Potter. - Deja a Harry fuera de esto - Le grito Draco a su padre. - ¿Qué te ha pasado Draco, ahora te juntas con esa escoria?, nunca debí dejar que tu madre te malcriase tanto - Dijo Lucius murmurando esto ultimo como para si mismo. Harry toco el hombro de su amigo animándolo a seguir, a enfrentarse a Lucius, ayudándole a rechazar todo aquello. El rubio sonrió y apretó la mano de Potter dándole a entender que comprendía el mensaje, que ya no tenia miedo. Draco se acerco a su padre seguido de cerca por Harry. - Y dime padre - dijo el Slytherin escupiendo esta ultima palabra - ¿Para que quieres a Harry? - Sencillo, quiero matarlo lentamente, torturarlo, verlo gritar, quizás así olvide por un momento que ese niñato arruino mi vida, que me lo arrebato todo. - NO .. Lucius, en eso te equivocas .. Harry no arruino tu vida lo hiciste tu solo - Le respondió Draco a su padre acercándose lentamente. Los ojos de Lucius eran los de un demente llenos de odio y de locura, por un instante Draco sintió pena por el .. y ese fue el momento que eligió él para atacar. - Muere .. maldito - grito desquiciado mientras apuntaba con su varita al corazón de Harry.  
  
// Hay dos versiones de la historia a partir de este punto elige la que mas te guste//  
  
(Versión 1): Gryffindor  
  
Draco no pensó, solo sintió y lo que su corazón le decía era que tenia que salvar al moreno .. así que lanzando el hechizo mas potente que conocía se interpuso entre Harry y su padre. Pero Lucius era fuerte .. así que no fue suficiente para detenerlo .. dos Malfoy estaban tendidos en el suelo .. uno muerto y otro agonizando. Harry aun sorprendido se acerco a su amigo, quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla bajo su cabeza. - Tranquilo, te pondrás bien - dijo en un susurro sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. - Potter .. se .. te .. da .. de .. pena mentir.. - respondió el rubio con los labios manchados de sangre - se .. que .. me muero .. pero .. por lo menos .. no he dejado ..viuda ... a .. la .. pelirroja.- continuo sonriendo Harry sonrió entre las lagrimas. - ¿Tanto la quieres? Nunca pensé que tu .. - Si Harry ... tanto la quiero .. que ...he preferido dar ... mi vida a verla derramar ... una sola lagrima .. cuídala .. ella es especial. - Tranquilo Draco, la cuidare - murmuro sujetando la cabeza de su amigo que le sonrió agradecido mientras el ultimo aliento escapaba de su boca. Harry puso su cabeza en el suelo con cuidado y después grito con toda su alma expresando el dolor que le nacía de lo mas profundo, de un rincón que no sabia siquiera que existiera. Sin saberlo .. Malfoy se había convertido en su amigo .. en alguien incluso mas próximo que Ron, en alguien que sabia leer en su alma. Lentamente fue cediendo al sueño que lo invadía. Abrió los ojos rezando por que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos comprendió que todo había sido real. Miro a su lado y lo vio allí inmóvil, blanco como una estatua de mármol y no puedo evitar besar su frente. - Que seas feliz amigo mío, no desaprovechare el regalo que me has dado.- dijo en un susurro. Los demás lo miraban sin terminar de comprender, entonces Hermione se acerco y le tomo el pulso. -Dios mío, no, no puede ser - dijo empezando a sollozar con suavidad, Draco no era santo de su devoción, pero no merecía morir. Ron se acerco a su novia y solo la abrazo fuerte. - ¿Cómo fue? - dijo con voz carente de sentimientos. - Me salvo la vida - murmuro Harry que se abrazaba a Ginny. Y fue lo único que les dijo ese día. Poco a poco consiguió ir superando lo que había pasado y pudo contar a sus amigos lo sucedido. Incluso le dijo a Virginia (pero solo a ella), las razones del Slytherin. ********* 15 años mas tarde ************ - ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - grito Ron enfadado - ¿Cómo es posible que un Weasley sea Slytherin? - Potter - corrigió sonriente Harry. - Da igual, es el hijo de mi hermana, así que es medio Weasley, ese niño es la decepción de la familia dijo enfurruñado. - Nada de eso Drake no es ninguna decepción, recuerda que yo casi soy Slytherin - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. - Ronald como te atrevas a tratar mal a mi hijo porque no es un Gryffindor, juro que te matare - le dijo Ginny amenazándolo con su varita. - Tranquila, sabes que nunca haría eso - murmuro el inseguro.- Lo único que no consigo entender es a quien ha salido. Harry y Ginny se miraron sonriendo, ellos si que lo imaginaban, después de todo, le habían puesto su nombre.  
  
La OTRA VERSION empieza en la siguiente pagina.  
  
(Versión 2): Slytherin  
  
Draco no pensó, solo sintió y lo que su corazón le decía era que tenia que salvar al moreno, así que lanzando el hechizo mas potente que conocía se interpuso entre Harry y su padre. Pero Harry era mas rápido, así que abrazo la pálido muchacho sirviendo de escudo humano. Lucius había muerto, pero el niño-que-vivió, ahora era el amigo-que-agonizaba. El Slytherin se arrodillo a su lado, buscando en su memoria algún hechizo curativo, pero era inútil, era un Malfoy mil maldiciones acudían a sus labios pero con ninguna de ellas salvaría al chico que se moría con la cabeza en sus rodillas. Las lagrimas caían incontroladas de sus mejillas mojando con suavidad la cara de Potter y el solo sonreía. - ¿Por qué lloras Draco? - murmuro - Por ti imbecil, ¿es que no entiendes nada? - le espeto en su única manera de expresar sentimientos. Pero Harry seguía sonriendo. - ¿Es por mi, o por ella? - dijo tras una tos escupiendo un borbotón de sangre. - Por ambos, por lo que tenéis y que yo jamás conoceré. Por que a pesar de todo se que somos amigos y tu rechazo me dolió mas de lo que nunca me atreví a reconocer - susurro el rubio bajando la cabeza. - Que estúpido fui aquel día, y que arrogante fuiste tu, ¿me perdonas? ¿por todo? - murmuro y Draco solo pudo asentir abrazando a su amigo, al único que realmente lo entendió alguna vez mientras la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Draco no dijo nada, solo lloro en silencio hasta que despertó en aquella habitación rodeado por los que querían al chico que acababa de morir entre sus brazos. Y cuando la vio allí pálida, con las lagrimas cayendo por sus preciosos ojos, no pudo evitar abrazarla y ella se sujeto a el derramando todo el dolor.  
  
Estaban en Séptimo, los exámenes habían acabado y la mayoría de la gente celebraba sus aprobados o ponían caras de circunstancias ante los suspensos. Todos menos cuatro. Tres Gryffindors y un Slytherin estaban frente al lago, la menor de las dos chicas dejo un pequeño barco con una vela encendida sobre el agua y fu a reunirse con lo demás. - Hola Harry, lo he conseguido amigo, me he graduado en Hogwarts y este año saque todo menciones de honor, lo hice por ti, para que allí donde estés te sientas orgulloso de mi. - murmuro Ron al borde de las lagrimas entonces paso algo que un año antes hubiese sido impensable Draco Malfoy paso un brazo sobre sus hombros dándole apoyo y consuelo, allí donde solo un verdadero amigo puede darlo. Los dos chicos se miraron entre las lagrimas y sonrieron. - Por el ausente - dijeron entonces los cuatro a la vez llevándose la mano al corazón. - Hola Harry, soy el premio anual, y me he graduado con las mejores notas que jamás nadie ha tenido en el colegio, pero lo cambiaria todo por solo volver a ver tu sonrisa, te extraño amigo - susurro Hermione acercándose a su novio y cogiendo su mano mientras sus ojos también llenos de lagrimas miraban con amor al chico pelirrojo. - Por el ausente. - Hola mi amor, ya solo me queda un curso, estoy siendo una chica fuerte y mantengo a este grupo en el buen camino, ya sabes como son. Mis notas también son buenas, se que estarás orgulloso de mi. Te quiero y se que volveremos a estar juntos - dijo Virginia manteniéndose fuerte con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y sin derramar una sola lagrimas. - Por el ausente. - Hola Potter, mis notas han sido un desastre y voy a repetir - dijo en tono apesadumbrado mientras tres cabezas se giraban para mirarlo - vale, vale era una broma, yo también he pasado y no hay día que no te agradezca lo que me diste. Te extraño amigo estés donde estés, seguro que te las apañas para ser feliz.- dijo terminando en un susurro - Por el ausente.  
Y los cuatro se quedaron allí viendo al pequeño barco alejarse. Entonces un ligero viento se alzo y una borrosa figura empezó a formarse junto al estanque, todos miraban perplejos lo que ocurría sin entender muy bien que era lo que pasaba.  
- Yo también os extraño - dijo Harry con su sonrisa brumosa - algún día volveremos a estar juntos, hasta pronto - termino dándose la vuelta - Por cierto Draco, ¿aun no se lo has dicho? Me decepcionas - dijo mirando a su amigo - Y tu Ginny - continuo volviéndose hacia la chica - eso que sientes no es una traición. Bueno y ahora si me voy - dijo desvaneciéndose dejando a todos con la boca abierta.  
- ¿A que se refería? - pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana y al Slytherin, pero ninguno contesto.  
Esa, como todas las noches Ginny miraba la luna desde la ventana de su habitación, entonces noto un suave carraspeo justo debajo. Miro y allí estaba el rubio volando sobre su escoba.  
- ¿Draco? ¿qué haces aquí? - pegunto sentándose sobre el alfeizar.  
- Tenia algo que preguntarte - susurro el chico bastante avergonzado poniéndose a su altura.  
- ¿Y que es eso tan importante que quieres preguntarme que te hace venir a estas horas? - dijo la chica sonriendo mordazmente.  
- Lo que dijo Harry - empezó el otro con dificultad - se refería a que tu, tu .. ¿tu amas a alguien? - consiguió terminar. Ginny ocultó su sonrisa y poniendo cara de actriz trágica lo miro seria.  
- Si Draco, me he enamorado de Neville - continuo ella mirando disimuladamente la cara del Slytherin.  
- ¿De Neville? - exclamo sorprendido  
- Si es tan dulce, tan considerado, el sueño de cualquier chica - siguió la pelirroja mirando a su amigo que cada vez estaba mas enfadado, entonces sin previo aviso salto sobre el cubriéndolo de besos. Draco a duras penas consiguió cogerla con un brazo y sujetar la escoba con el otro evitando que cayesen, mientras miraba a la chica sin entender nada.  
Ginny sentada en el palo de la escoba lo miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable en la cara, alargo una mano y rozo suavemente su mejilla.  
- ¿Entonces? - murmuro Draco incrédulo, ella solo asintió y se fundieron en un dulce beso. 


End file.
